My Former Crush
by XThatONEChickX
Summary: Christmas is here and Lucy just finished typing her novel when suddenly her mother comes in saying that a her friend, Ur with her youngest son and daughter would be staying with them for the Christmas break. Lucy didn't know anything about Ur's children but turns out that her son is the one she used to has a crush on... It is Gray? The question is: Will she survive the week?
1. Chapter 1: Good news or bad news?

**WRITER'S BLOCK:** Hello there… unknown people, I guess? So, this is my first fan-fiction, so—please judge me for everything—from my vocabulary—writing—and to the plot. I will be grateful.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Okay, so I'm going to say it **once** and I mean it— _ **I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**_ —the settings, characters and everything is credited to **Hiro Mashima** —I do not own it in **any** ways. Please do not sue me! Thank you.

 **P.S:** I only own my OC **(i.e. Veronica Heartfilia)** and nothing else—the plot is by **Sapphire Jinx** with a slight—no—a big twist by me.

 **MY FORMER CRUSH**

 **Chapter 1: Good news or bad news?**

Lucy Heartfilia sat on her chair—her eyes plastered to the laptop's screen, typing rapidly. She was jotting down something on her diary and then typing again on her PC. Her face could tell that she didn't wanted to be disturbed.

"There!" the blonde exclaimed as he spun her swivel chair and looked really happy. Someone entered the door unexpectedly. "What do you want Verona?"

"It's my room too—I can enter anytime I want. Have any objections? I can call the lawyer," Veronica said, smirking as she entered the room.

Lucy rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Yeah, yeah, as if you can," The blonde said, "…And I didn't mean that, okay! Plus, I am your Onee-chan… so, treat me like one." Veronica pouted, "huh."

Suddenly, her mother opened the door, "Verona," she said in her ever-sweet voice, "Luce…" she paused, "You know, I have good news."

Lucy's face lightened up, "Oh, really, are you buying me the new headphones for Christmas?" she asked cheerfully, only to get a depressing response, "No..." Layla said and her eldest frowned. "But, something even better..." she added and the daughters had a curious face.

 _What may that be? Father's coming back from Canada for Christmas? Mom learnt a new recipe?_ The thirteen-year old carbon-copy of Lucy thought. "What is it?" Verona asked.

"My childhood friend, Ur… you remember her?" she begun.

"Yeah," the Heartfilia sisters nodded. "Aunt Ur was your best friend, right?" Veronica added.

"Mhmm," she nodded, "She's coming to stay here with us for—" Before her mother could complete, Lucy barged in her words, "She's st-staying?"

"Yeah, and for a week or so," she turned and proceeded to step out of her room when she remembered something, she abruptly turned to face her young daughters, "Oh and her youngest son and daughter are coming too…" she said, "…and they are staying with you in your room. They're the same age as yours but her daughter is a year older than you… I forgot their names…"

Lucy was awe-struck when her mother recited her words, "But—I am going to stay with total strangers in my room!" she demanded.

"No… um… you know her son…" she added.

"I do?" she asked, anxious. "H-How?"

"He was in your school."

"In my batch?"

"Yeah..."

"In my class?"

"I don't remember... but nope…"

"Was he _once_ in my class?"

"Yeah..."

"I still don't know whom you're talking about!" the sixteen-year-old blonde teenager said, confused and half-laughing and her mother giggled.

"Where will I sleep, then?" Veronica asked and Layla replied promptly, "With me—in my room." Verona simply nodded. "Okay, when are they coming?"

"They're coming tomorrow in the evening, so be ready okay—and I think you both must go sleep; it's 9:40 now."

The girls did as their mother commanded. They changed their clothes and switched off their lights as soon as their mother left. They both slept on their respective beds; Lucy on the king sized bed and Veronica on the sofa cum bed. Veronica liked to sleep independently on a _'special'_ bed.

 _I still wonder who the boy is…and his sister?_ Lucy wondered, _oh well I should sleep…  
_ "Good night, Verona."  
"Good night Onee-sama." The Heartfilia sisters then dozed off to sleep.

 **WRITER'S BLOCK:** I know—I know, it is not very good—I wouldn't say it sucks. Who could that mystery guy and sister be? I bet all of you know—mm? If you know, then, why not tell me how smart you are by dropping me a review? *smirks* I'll publish the second chapter today, itself.. oh and—I am going to Dubai for Winter Vacations, so I don't think I will be able to update so it will be on HIATUS… Sorry guys! But, do not fret… I will continue and eventually finish it—I give my word.

 **P.S:** I can't wait for your reviews and suggestions?

 **PLEASE ANSWER THIS QUESTION:**  
 **Q1- Should I put in Juvia?**


	2. Chapter 2: It's him, Verona!

**WRITER'S BLOCK:** It's been like a few hours and I already have motivating reviews! *laughs* and here Ul [Ultear] and Gray come to Lucy's house! Woo! Well, I know you won't like this chapter because my sister ruined my work. _My sister Krisie..._ *sighs* oh well, lets move on with the story!

 **P.S:** Watch out Gruvia and Lyvia shippers… nothing bad but slight romance—Juvia is Gray's girlfriend?!

 **MY FORMER CRUSH**

 **Chapter 2: It's him, Verona!**

It was morning—Lucy, as usual, woke up to the annoying sound of her alarm while Verona, habitually, got up really early at around 6:30, maybe? Who knows what she does? Oh well—she herself does and God does!

"Gosh! This freaking alarm clock!" Lucy exclaimed with anger as she picked the button on my alarm clock. It was around 8. She sighed as she remembered who were yet to come to her house for Christmas. She ran to her bathroom and brushed her teeth and took a relaxing bubble bath in her tub—she was really stressed; she had a nightmare. Her eyes were closed as she soaked herself in the hot steaming water. She opened her eyes to the sound of a familiar voice.

It said, "Geez! Are you still in there?" She realized that that the owner of the voice was none other than her _tom-boyish_ sister. I sighed, "Yeah… What do you need?"

"I was just asking!" Veronica shrugged. "Don't disturb—I am having a relaxing bath."

"Okay and just to remind you—you've been in the bathroom for 18 minutes and 34 seconds," She joked and let out her laughter from the other side of the door. "Ha Ha Ha!" the blonde in the bathroom laughed sarcastically and rolled her eyes heavenward.

Veronica left the room and let Lucy change _peacefully_ into her dress—she wore a Carducci white knit pullover and her scarlet red skinny jeans. Oh, Boy, did she look beautiful!

She opened my room's door and went downstairs—Verona was watching 'Inazuma eleven go!' and their mother was cooking something. The whether in the dining room seemed usual—no difference. _I wonder what Mom's making on a sunny yet cold Monday._

"Mom, what's for breakfast?" She asked, curious. "Oh, I forgot—Good Morning, mum."

"Good Morning, Luce…" a pause, "I am making an omelet for Verona and a sandwich for you," she said. Her stomach grumbled and she felt a bit embarrassed.

"You didn't eat anything for dinner last night. I told you to eat but you won't listen to me!" Layla said, politely. Lucy grimaced, "Sorry." She bit her lower lip.

"It's ready!" The Heartfilia sisters' mother exclaimed. Veronica switched off the television and Lucy was already settled on her comfortable chair. They quietly ate but Layla broke the silence, "So, what happened, Luce? Are you sick?" she asked, concerned.

"W-What—no! I actually was thinking of something…" Lucy admitted.

Veronica and her Onee-chan decided to play chess and Verona won and Lucy still couldn't get how she won all the time. "Hey—how did you do this checkmate? I know you're cheating!" she teased.

"I am good at Chess… No one can beat me!" Lucy's carbon-copy started laughing.

How the time flies… The Heartfilia sisters didn't look at the clock for once but when Lucy did, she realized that they've been playing for like 2 hours!

"And… Checkmate!" her sister exclaimed. Lucy only looked at her with goo-goo eyes. "Let's stop playing… it's time for the guests to come—It's 4:45 already!"

"Alright…" her sister answered. _My sister is so concerned for everything…_ She sighed as she saw her sister run downstairs.

Veronica was reading her book by the window but she heard a car's noise. It was a simple BMW car and it stopped right in front of her house's gate. _They've arrived!_ She ran to Lucy heard the bell ring.

Layla ran to open the door and she saw Aunt Ur and her children. The girl has dark raven hair and looked just like her mother. The boy had raven-hair and he was only a little similar to her mother. Layla hugged her childhood friend and said, "I see… you have very lovely children!" Ur laughed.

"Lucy!" the blonde heard someone call out for her. She was in her study room which is beside the dining room. She walked nervously in the halls with her sister, Verona beside her.

"Hello, auntie, I'm Ultear and I look forward to spend Christmas with your family," Lucy and Verona heard a voice and that of a feminine.

Lucy froze, "U-Ultear—isn't she—?" she paused and shook her sister, "I-It's _him!_ Verona it's him!" They both ran towards the guest and Lucy was awestruck! _What the—!_

She heard the familiar raven-haired boy say, "I'm Gray, auntie." He shot a glance at Veronica and then to Lucy and was shocked. "L-Lucy?" His seductive masculine voice said. He chuckled, "Long time no see!" She blushed a bit.

"Gray, yeah…" was what the girl said.

"Oh well, I'm Veronica, Luce's sister," Veronica chirped and Gray shook hands with her. "You certainly look like your Onee-san."

"Hi...! Oh my God, Lucy! It's been so many years since we met!" Ultear pulled her into a hug.

"Lucy, Veronica, this is my friend, Ur," Layla smiled as she said. Lucy and Ultear broke their friendly hug.

"Hello, auntie, it's a pleasure to meet you…" said Lucy and Veronica added, "We hope that you like it in our house and I can't wait to celebrate Christmas with you." She grinned.

"Lucy… why don't you take Ultear and Gray to your room," Layla said.

Lucy told the siblings to follow her up. It felt awkward—really awkward to her. "This is my room..." I opened my room.

"You have a nice room!" Ultear said and Gray added, "I didn't know you were so girly," He looked around my room.

"Lucy and I will sleep on the bed… Gray, you sleep on the sofa cum bed, okay?" Ul said as she kept her luggage beside my table. Gray just nodded.

"Oh, well, Lucy… let's do something," suggested Gray's older sister, "How about… we play table tennis. I've gotten better." She smirked.

Lucy liked the idea and nodded, "Yeah… but you can't defeat me, yet!" She smirked, as well. They both started giggling and all Gray could do was shrug and say, "Girls will be girls… Men will be awesome men." He sighed.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" yelled Ultear as loudly as she could.

"Uhh.. We'll play tomorrow—it's dark now." The blonde interrupted as she sweat-dropped.

 **WRITER'S BLOCK:** Next chapter is a bit GrayLu… I'm sure you wanna read it. *squeals*

 **PLEASE ANSWER:**

 **1- DO YOU THINK THAT I SHOULD MAKE ALL THE CHARACTERS MAGES? PUT ON SOME MAGIC?**


End file.
